


How to Draw A Devil Trap on A Ceiling in Ten Minutes

by lita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s11e06 Our Little World, Family, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, King of Hell Crowley, Parody, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is pretty self-explanatory. Tags and spoilers for episode 11.06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Draw A Devil Trap on A Ceiling in Ten Minutes

“Can you draw it faster? I think the deputy is suspicious of us.”

“Dean, we need to get it right. Besides, what’s your beef with deputies anyway?”

Dean put his hands up defensively. The gesture was wasted because Sam didn’t look down from his drawing. “Hey, I just shot that one deputy and he was a Ghoulpire!”

“Sure, sure.” Sam rolled his eyes which he immediately realized Dean couldn’t see. “Why does it always have to be me drawing the ceiling Devil’s traps? Can’t you do it yourself?”

“It’s a good management technique called giving the right person the right job. Otherwise, your height is wasted.”

“I’m sure you can reach the ceiling with this set of portable folding stairs. You’re just lazy.”

“Hey, I was the one with the idea of buying this set of stairs that can fit perfectly in the Impala’s trunk. I must say it gives good return on investment. Since I’m the brain of this operation, you’re the muscle.”

Sam rolled his eyes again but he wouldn’t argue with his brother. He would do whatever it took to make Dean happy. “You’ve a point there. How many demons have we got by using this ceiling trap?”

“I think around 289 but who’s counting? I think that’s about 100% success rate.”

“I know, right? Those demons never look up. Again, your summer love Crowley doesn’t hire the brightest demons.”

Dean was about to argue about Crowley but decided not to because he knew Sam was only teasing him. “Except for the select few, are they ever bright?”

The girl in the jail cell got bored. “Stop bickering like an old married couple. If you’re done, get out of my cell! Some people want to read here.”

This sobered them up so Sam quickly finished the painting.

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry for the silly story. That ceiling was so high so I wondered how they could draw the trap and this crack fic practically wrote itself in my mind.
> 
> -This is unbetaed so if you see any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> -Please tell me what you think.


End file.
